


All the Broken Bits In Between

by ArethusaRay



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Domestic, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Oral Sex, Schmoop, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArethusaRay/pseuds/ArethusaRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor wants to distract Nick from his grief and does so in a way only Connor can- by breaking into Nick's house and making a mess of his kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Broken Bits In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after series 2 finale.

Connor watched Nick through the glass partition that was covered in complex calculations. Nick sat at his desk, staring into space. Connor knew he was replaying Stephen’s death over and over in his mind. That seemed to be all he did these days. It had been three months, but still the professor could not seem to shake off the guilt he felt over his friend’s death. It hurt Connor to see him like that. Especially since it was Helen Cutter’s fault, not Nick’s. Connor decided it was time to do something nice for his friend. 

It didn’t take long for a plan to form in Connor’s mind. He would make Nick a nice dinner and rent a movie. That would be a fun night that even grumpy Nick couldn’t say no to.

“No, Connor. I appreciate the thought, but I just don’t feel up to it,” Nick said that afternoon when Connor confronted him with the idea. 

Connor was persistent. “C’mon, professor! You can’t just sit around and be mopey all the time!”

Nick shot him a chastising look. “I am not ‘mopey,’ I am busy. We have a lot of work to do around here and never enough time to do it. If that cleaner is back that means Helen is back and that only leads to more trouble. I don’t have the luxury of a relaxing night.”

Connor nodded and left his office, but he wasn’t about to give up that easily. He went to his computer and pulled up the professor’s personal file. He copied down his home address, closed out of the file, and went to find Captain Becker.

“I need you to help me break into Professor Cutter’s house,” he stated without preamble.

Becker frowned at him. “What?”

Connor sighed, frustrated that no one ever seemed to be on the same page as he was. “I need to get into Cutter’s house. He’s been so down about Stephen that I want to surprise him with a nice dinner. I have his address but I think he’d notice if I took his keys. So I need you to help me break into his house.”

“Couldn’t you just invite him over to your place rather than breaking into his?”

“I tried that and he said no.”

Becker chuckled. “Well, I’m not sure your plan will cheer him up, but it will certainly distract him. Sure, Connor, let’s go break into his house.”

They drove together to the professor’s house. Connor was pretty sure Becker wasn’t doing this as a favor to Connor, but rather as a response to Cutter’s constant criticism of the soldier. It didn’t really matter as long as the job got done. 

Becker picked the front door lock disconcertingly quickly. He saluted Connor, said, “Good luck,” and drove away. Connor stepped inside and looked around. Yep, this was definitely the professor’s home. Old and valuable looking artifacts and bones littered the floor and every flat surface. Papers were piled haphazardly all over the settee. Connor gave himself a tour. It was clear that Nick hadn’t done any redecorating since Helen “died.” The book case in the living room still held dusty wedding pictures and vacation pictures of the two of them. They looked so happy together. Connor tried to imagine them as they were. Nick laughing and getting on one knee to propose to Helen. He just couldn’t see it. The Nick he knew was too jaded, and the Helen he knew was too cruel. He wandered upstairs where there were fewer papers, but just as many artifacts. The first room he went into seemed to be a guest room. Or rather, it used to be a guest room but was now piled with disorganized boxes and piles of Helen’s clothes and possessions. Connor thought that eight years was a long time to spend putting things in boxes. Then he considered that this meant Nick probably hadn’t had a house guest in that long. That was a little too depressing to contemplate. He moved into Nick’s bedroom. Clothes were piled everywhere, clean and dirty alike. The small nightstand seemed to be the only tidy spot in the house, with just a lamp, a book, and a box of tissues on it. The bed was unmade and the room smelled like cologne. He’d never really noticed that Nick wore cologne before. It was probably overpowered by the smell of sweat and dinosaurs every time Connor would’ve been close enough to notice. He picked up the corner of the duvet and sniffed it. It was rather pleasant. 

Suddenly he realized what he was doing. He was standing in his professor’s bedroom smelling his bed. That was pretty weird behavior. He dropped the duvet and headed back downstairs to the kitchen. 

Okay, what was he going to make for dinner? He hadn’t really thought this far ahead. He wasn’t a good cook and he hadn’t gone to the store, so he would be limited to whatever was in Nick’s pantry, which wasn’t much. Hmm. He had some potatoes, some pasta, and some stale bread. Digging in the fridge, he also found a tomato and half of an onion. Maybe he could make something out of these. Baked potatoes and pasta wasn’t a bad dinner. He turned the oven on, tossed a couple potatoes on the rack, and set a pot of water to boil. 

He was attempting to make some kind of sauce when Nick arrived home. He stood frozen in the doorway, keys in his hand, and stared in shock and horror toward the kitchen. Connor glanced around at the disproportionately huge mess he had made and grinned sheepishly. “Surprise!”

Nick opened his mouth to speak, shut it, opened it again, closed his mouth and his eyes, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He heaved an overly large sigh, opened his eyes and said simply, “So what’s for dinner?”

Connor’s grin widened. “Well, it’s a Connor Temple invention: baked potatoes that only got a little bit burnt and pasta with my special homemade sauce!” As he talked, Nick shut the door and crossed to the back kitchen cupboard so Connor had to rotate to keep talking to him. He took out a bottle of whiskey and a glass, poured himself two fingers, tossed it back, then refilled. He set his glass on the counter, pulled out a second glass, splashed some whiskey in it and offered it to Connor. The young man took it tentatively. Whiskey was not really his drink but it was better than being kicked out, he supposed. Connor accepted the glass, took a dainty sip, and winced. Nick smiled. He opened the fridge, pulled out a bottle of beer, popped the top off, and handed it to Connor. Connor smiled appreciatively, took a swig to clear the taste of whiskey from his mouth, then went back to stirring his sauce. “I didn’t go to the video store so I thought we could just watch one of yours,” Connor said. 

“I don’t think I own any films. Well, maybe a National Geographic special or something somewhere.” 

Connor’s face fell. “Video games?” he asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Nope.”

“Please tell me you at least have a TV?”

“I’ve probably got one around here somewhere.”

Connor shook his head in disbelief. “What do you do for fun?”

“I read, Connor.”

Connor couldn’t think of a reply.

Nick walked past him and squeezed his shoulder. “I’ll see if I can excavate the television.”

Connor plated the food, hoping it was edible, and carried the plates out to the living room. He took a seat next to Nick on the cleared off settee. The TV was tuned to some documentary on dinosaurs.

“It seemed appropriate,” Nick said, hiding a smile behind his glass.

They watched for a few minutes in silence before Connor had to point out, “That’s not right at all. Raptors look completely different in real life.”

“Yeah, this program doesn’t even mention their affinity for shopping malls,” Nick said. They both laughed. Nick took a bite of his dinner. “Wow, this is actually quite good.”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised.”

They chatted easily as they watched the show. Nick continued to grab beer after beer from the fridge until he appeared relaxed and Connor was more than a little bit drunk. The dinosaur program had ended and some special on meerkats was underway. Connor slouched way back in his seat. Maybe it was the excessive alcohol talking, but he liked being this close to the professor. He’d always admired the man and wanted to be close to him, but this felt different. He leaned his head against Nick’s shoulder. Nick leaned his own head on top of Connor’s. It felt right. Connor was struck by the urge to turn and kiss the professor’s neck. He turned partway, then caught himself and wondered what the hell he was doing.

But Nick’s head had also turned and his lips met Connor’s. Connor twitched sharply in surprise, but didn’t pull away. Rather, he reached his hand around the back of Nick’s neck and held him in place. 

He’d never kissed another bloke before. Never given it any thought. He had enough trouble with women without adding men to the mix, but he liked the feel of Nick’s soft lips pressed against his own. The rug burn feeling of Nick’s stubble against his chin was causing a stirring in his trousers. He thought maybe he should pull away for modesty’s sake. He sat back and whispered, “Wow.”

“You okay, there, Connor?” Nick asked, his voice barely masked concern.

“Yeah,” Connor replied enthusiastically. He wasn’t sure what else to say or where to go from here. 

Nick took the lead. He laced his fingers into Connor’s hair and kissed him hard. His tongue forced its way past Connor’s lips. Connor, distracted by this new development, didn’t notice Nick’s hand on his thigh until it grasped his bulge. Nick’s nimble fingers undid the button on Connor’s jeans and slid down the zipper. He pulled his mouth away from Connor’s and chuckled. “Damn these tight jeans. You’re going to have to help me here.”

Connor wriggled his jeans down to his thighs. He didn’t mean to take his shorts down with them but they were so tight that he couldn’t help it. He thought about pulling them back up but he thought that would be awkward so he left them where they were around his thighs. Nick’s firm hand gripped his length. Connor gasped and thrust involuntarily. Nick stroked him and Connor moaned in pleasure. He marveled at the feel of Nick’s hands. He would’ve expected his palms to be rough and calloused, but they were surprisingly soft and smooth. Connor found himself wondering if Nick used lotion. He couldn’t picture it. Then Nick twisted his grip and Connor lost all conscious thought. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the backrest. He felt the settee shift then suddenly his cock was engulfed in wet heat. He whined in the back of his throat. It took all of his self control to keep from coming right then. He reached down and clutched his lithe fingers, digging his nails into the back of Nick’s neck. Nick swallowed hard, his lips brushing the base of Connor’s throbbing cock. He pulled back and let his tongue dance on the head as Connor moaned and writhed beneath him. Connor managed to gasp out, “I’m . . . I’m . . . ,” before coming. Nick swallowed his orgasm as he gripped his hips in place to keep him from pulling away. 

It was all over too quickly. Connor could barely wrap his head around it. He opened his eyes to see Nick licking his lips, still kneeling between Connor’s pale, exposed thighs. He gave a tired but very satisfied smile.

Nick stood and sat back beside him. He seemed to be waiting for Connor to say or do something but Connor wasn’t sure what. “Er, thanks,” he mumbled. 

Nick laughed. “You’re quite welcome.” He leaned forward and kissed the young man.

It occurred to Connor what he was waiting for. He was waiting for reciprocation. Shit. Connor had never done that before, never even thought about doing that before. He gave it some thought then, as his lips toyed with Nick’s and he tasted himself on the professor’s tongue. It was pretty straightforward, right? Insert cock into mouth then suck? Was there more to it? Nick had seemed quite busy while he was doing it. Connor worried he wouldn’t be any good and he’d disappoint him. He didn’t want that. Nick was gently pulling at Connor’s neck now, clearly suggesting his desires. Connor pretended not to notice. What if it tasted bad or he gagged? What if he couldn’t bring himself to swallow? Or what if he was so shit at it that Nick didn’t come at all? That would be so humiliating! Nick slowly leaned back and pulled Connor on top of him. Connor could feel his erection against his thigh. He wanted to touch it, he really did, even though he was scared. Oh well, here goes nothing . . . 

Connor reached his hand down and massaged Nick through his trousers. The professor seemed keen to get on with things and quickly reached down, unfastened and pulled down his trousers and boxer shorts. Connor trembled as he knelt back and considered the surprisingly large member before him. Nick placed a hand on his chin and looked him in the eye. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Something twisted in Connor’s stomach. Sure, Nick was giving him a way out, but that only made him want to do it more, just to prove that he could. He smiled at the professor, kissed his fingertips, took a deep breath, and wrapped his lips around Nick’s cock. Nick moaned and relaxed back. Connor found that sucking wasn’t really possible, and he started to drool a bit, so he pulled back and licked his huge cock like a popsicle. It kept twitching away from his lips, so he swallowed it down again. He couldn’t fit the entirety into his mouth, but he managed to get a rhythm going by moving his head up and down. Nick gripped his shoulders, not controlling his movements, more like hanging on for dear life. Connor moved one hand around to cup Nick’s balls and massaged them gently. Nick’s breathing grew more rapid until he came, moaning Connor’s name. Connor managed to swallow maybe half of the hot liquid that shot down his throat, the other half dribbled out his lips around Nick’s slowly diminishing member. Connor tried to hide this by kissing him on his hip bones, not actually sure what that would accomplish but he felt like it was something he wanted to do. 

Nick hauled him up by his shirt so that the young man was sprawled on top of the older one then kissed him firmly on the mouth. Connor snuggled into him, wedged himself between Nick and the back of the settee. They lay in silence for a long while, neither minding the mess cooling and drying between them. 

Finally, Nick said softly, “Thanks for cheering me up. Maybe I have been a bit mopey.”

“Well, Stephen’s death was hard on all of us.”

“It wasn’t just that.”

Connor was confused. “What else? You mean the whole alternate timeline thing?”

“That, and other things. I had feelings that I was quite sure were not reciprocated.”

“Jenny?”

“You, Connor.”

Connor paused. “Oh. Right.”

“How did you manage to break into my house, by the way?”

“Becker helped a bit.”

“Remind me to thank him.”

Connor grinned.

“Next time I can give you a key so you don’t have to misappropriate government employees to pick my lock.”

“Next time?”

“Only if you like.”

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

Nick’s grin grew to match Connor’s. “I can take care of dinner tomorrow night.”

“Deal. But you’ll be hard pressed to match tonight’s Connor Temple original.”

Nick laughed. “C’mon, Chef Temple, let’s get in the shower and clean up.”

Connor enthusiastically agreed.


End file.
